Fea
by Jesus-The-Devil
Summary: Y es que…¿Qué importaba lo que otros dijeran?... DenkiXJirou Fluff-Comedy-Romance.


_Y es que…¿Qué importaba lo que otros dijeran?_

Kyouka Jirou no era precisamente una chica de revista, no era que se considerara la criatura de la laguna negra ni nada parecido pero sin duda se alejaba en exceso de la belleza física que sus compañeras eran capaces de tener y demostrar, ella estaba bien con eso, podía vivir _bien_ con ello pues la belleza física jamás fue algo que de hecho le llamara la atención. Jamás requirió de aprobación ajena, se amaba a sí misma tal y como era pero…

La preparatoria era un ambiente de crecimiento.

No solo como héroes sino como personas también y aunque en un principio se sintió tremendamente feliz cuando Momo, su mejor amiga en la Academia, término de novia con Todoroki Shouto ese misterioso joven de cabello bicolor, ojos bicolor y esperaba por Buda que no de pelaje púbico bicolor (Aunque la idea les sacaba carcajadas a las chicas)

Pero de allí en adelante las cosas se fueron cuesta abajo, Momo pasaba cada vez menos tiempo con ella y no era que le molestara la felicidad de su amiga, pues de hecho era muy feliz de ver a la sub delegada de la clase prácticamente flotar de felicidad, pero poco a poco hacía mella el hecho que todas sus amigas estaban encontrando a alguien con quien estar, alguien que les abrazara, les dijera que las quería y todas esas tonterías que las parejas se supone que hacen.

—¿Soy fea?—Preguntó prácticamente de la nada. Ahora que Momo estaba demasiado ocupada con su novio solía pasar casi todo su tiempo libre con Kaminari, ese rubio cabeza hueca demostró ser...Bueno, tolerable una vez que se le agarraba el modo. A pesar de que le solía tratar como perro de calle el siempre volvía, siempre con esa radiante sonrisa a buscar qué hacer con ella, como molestarla, escuchar sus viejos discos de vinilo o sorprenderse de todo lo que guardaba en su cuarto.

—¿Que?—Eso lo sacó de balance, en sentido figurado pues estaba tirado en el suelo frente a ella leyendo una revista de los Rolling Stones, una edición muy vieja y de colección con excelentes artículos de artistas famosos.

—Que si soy fea ¿Acaso se te han fundido los tímpanos además de los sesos?—Ese tono pasivo-agresivo suyo era quizá la principal razón por la que pocas personas podían estar mucho tiempo en la misma habitación con ella.

—El insulto era innecesario—De un movimiento con las piernas terminó sentado con las piernas cruzadas, era curioso el verla preguntar semejante cosa pues jamas penso que a ella le importara su apariencia física—¿Porque preguntas eso?—

—Porque todas las chicas de nuestro curso están en citas y todo eso, siento que a mi no me han invitado a salir porque soy fea—No parecía dolida por sus propias palabras, sino que lo veía como un hecho tan innegable como la gravedad.

—Quizá lo hacen por el temor que les apuñales con tus Jacks—Bromeo, él siempre bromeaba cuando sentía que el ambiente se ponía demasiado tenso.

—¿Eh? ¿Acaso crees que voy por allí apuñalando ojos a la gente?—Se puso al borde de su cama para verlo con desdén, sin dudarlo le gustaba fastidiarla.

—Como una de tus víctimas predilectas puedo dar testimonio de ello—No parecía medir las consecuencias de lo que decía pues en cualquier segundo terminaría con los ojos picados de seguir molestando a la chica.

—Eres un idiota—Sin aviso le arrojó una almohada a la cara, no lo hizo con demasiada fuerza por lo que está solo le pego en el rostro antes de caer sobre sus piernas, él mantuvo la sonrisa todo el tiempo—Y deja de evadir mi pregunta ¿Soy fea o no?—O la mantuvo hasta que ella le preguntó esto, el muchacho terminó haciendo un gesto pensativo digno de bromear sobre que se fundiria el cerebro de tanto esforzarse en procesarlo—Yo recuerdo...—No era algo que de hecho le gustara recordar—Que esa vez que ustedes depravados querían espiarnos en los cambiadores el idiota de Mineta menciono a todas: Momo, Uraraka, Mina, Asui…¡Maldición, mencionó las bragas flotantes de Hagakure pero no a mi!—Eso le hizo apenarse un poco por dejarse llevar por tales tonterías.

—¿Uh? ¿Acaso te molesta no ser atractiva para Mineta?—Sin duda se le había fundido el cerebro de tanto pensar.

—No, idiota. —Recalco la palabra insultante—Lo que ese enano depravado piense me da igual, solo me parece insultante que ni siquiera me encontró vagamente atractiva el guarro de porquería que le gustan hasta las tetas invisibles—Por fin lo había dicho, no era la persona en cuestión lo que la ofendió: Fue el no ser siquiera considerada como una chica digna de ser espiada.

—Ah, pues si es eso...—Encogió los hombros suavemente, como si restara importancia a la situación.

—¿Sabes que? Olvídalo, no tienes que—

—Pues yo creo—Lo vio a los ojos, el muchacho volvió a forjar esa sonrisa tan suya, llena de alegría y buena actitud, cerraba los ojos de tanto sonreír antes de hablar— _Creo que eres muy bonita, Kyo_ —

—Entonces, ¿Cómo fue que terminaste en el árbol?—Tokoyami venía de regreso tras practicar con Dark Shadow como era usual cuando se topó con un Denki Kaminari atorado sobre uno de los frondosos árboles que rodeaban el dormitorio de la Academia, el rubio solo se carcajeó mientras bajaba de un salto.

—Kyouka se enojo conmigo y me empujo por la ventana—Extrañamente, eso no le parecía fuera de lo común.

—Deberias decirle que tenga cuidado, podrías lastimarte—Aunque conociendo al cerebro de voltio era poco probable.

—Nah, fue mi culpa...Me lo merecía—Comentó mientras se quitaba ramas de entre la ropa y el cabello.

—Pareces aceptar estos niveles de violencia de su parte, en la naturaleza cuando un gorrión se deja maltratar normalmente es solo de su pareja—El comentario del chico pájaro hizo al rubio reir aun mas sonoramente.

—¿Yo siendo pareja de Kyouka? ¡Pff! ¡Claro! Eso no se podría ni en sueños—Se tapó la boca para no reír tan sonoro pues ya era tarde y muchos de sus compañeros seguro intentaban descansar tras un largo dia de entrenamiento.

—Solo comentaba—Dijo encogiendo los hombros.

Mientras tanto, en la parte superior Koyuka Jirou maldijo el tener tan buen oído pues escucho toda la plática entre Tokoyami y Kaminari, se sujetó el pecho con una mano maldiciendo su actitud tan débil...Y lo maldijo a él por haberle hecho, por un segundo, pensar que de hecho era bonita…

...Esa noche...

Las chicas se habian reunido en la habitacion de Mina, algo usual los fines de semana, aprovechándose de tener que vivir juntas para estrechar lazos y reír juntas un rato más que estar solas en sus propias recamaras. Momo noto algo...Kyouka estaba silenciosa, bueno, más silenciosa de lo usual por lo que intento animarla ofreciéndole del bowl lleno de palomitas.

—¿Que pasa? Luces triste—Ese lado maternal de Yaoyorozu hacía obvio el porque todo mundo, incluyendo el siempre frío Todoroki, la amaba tanto.

—No es nada. —Contestó escuetamente antes de meter el puño entero entre el popcorn, tomando cuanto pudo y echandoselo a la boca masticando furiosamente.

—Eso parece algo—Inmiscuyéndose como siempre Ashido Mina se le tiró encima con un apretado abrazo de hombro—¿Que pasa Jirou-chan? ¿Que problema acontece en tu hermosa existencia?—

—No es nada. —Repitió metiéndose otro enorme bocado de palomitas, prácticamente escuchaba como masacraba a esas pobres palomitas.

—Kyouka...—Momo le tomo la mano evitando que siguiera hartando su dolor con comida, le hizo verla a los ojos directamente con esa mirada de cordero que se cargaba cuando en verdad deseaba algo—Por favor...—

—Maldición Momo, eso es trampa—Se quejó por lo bajo, sin mas suspiro derrotada—Vale...Es solo que el estúpido de Kaminari se burlo de mi: Primero me dijo que yo era bonita y después le dijo a Tokoyami que el jamas en la vida podría estar con una chica como yo—Se cruzó de brazos, no iba a admitir lo mucho que le dolió semejante comentario por parte del chico, o mas aun, que lo que le dolió no fue el comentario sino el hecho que lo dijo tras haberla hecho sentirse tan bien al llamarle bonita.

—Vaya que Kaminari-kun es un tonto—Se quejó Hagakure rápidamente, sin duda ese comportamiento del rubio ameritaba una buena reprimenda.

—Jamás pensé que él hiciera algo así—Ochako se sorprendió bastante de la información dada pues si bien Kaminari no parecía ser el más avispado de los jóvenes tampoco parecía ser un cretino de ese nivel.

—Pues, ya ven...Es solo un idiota—Pegó un bufido de lado, no quería hablar más del tema.

—Pero deberíamos hacer algo, una buena golpiza le enseñara a respetarte—Mina no tardó en chocar puño con mano intensamente.

—Quizá Denki-chan no lo dijo de esa manera, kero—Y entonces todo mundo giró hacia la chica rana en la habitación—Denki-chan parece quererte mucho, siempre esta contigo y trata de protegerte, kero—Se puso una mano a la boca, muchos recuerdos le llegaban a la mente y en la mayoría el rubio idiota se ponía entre las balas y ella.

—Ya que lo mencionas...Sí recuerdo que se interpuso entre Bakugo y tu cuando el te dejo noqueada con sus explosiones, y hablamos de Bakugo—Una sombra de terror cubrió a todas, ese chico podía dar miedo realmente.

—Y no me salgas que solo te defendio por la nota porque a mi me dejo a mi suerte—Mina cruzó los brazos recordando cómo salió volando de una explosión a quemarropa y Denki ni volteo en su dirección.

Maldición, tenían un buen punto allí...Y detestaba que lo hicieran pues no le gustaba quedarse sin palabras ante las situaciones que le acontecían, su afilada lengua no toleraba quedarse sin municiones.

—Se preocupa por mi como se preocuparia por Kirishima o Bakugo, me ve más como un "bro" que como una posible pareja—Se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y rápidamente corrigió—¡Pero no es porque lo quiera de pareja!—Una serie de risas se dejaron escuchar por parte de sus compañeras, Yaoyorozu incluida.

—¡Creo que solo hay una forma de averiguarlo!—Uraraka entonces alzó la respuesta a todos sus problemas: Su móvil.

—Vas a…¿Llamar a una linea psiquica que nos diga como solucionar el problema de Kyoka-chan?—Hagakure podía ser muy linda persona, pero en ocasiones nada brillante.

—No, no, no. Mandare un mensaje a Deku-kun, le diré que me marque despistadamente y entonces que le pregunte a Kaminari-san si es que le gusta Kyoka-chan—Ese era...Un plan brillante, diabólico, pero brillante por parte de "Uravity"—Oh Ochako, eres tan lista—Se auto halago mientras comenzaba a escribir el mensaje.

—¡No puedes hacer eso!—Jirou no tardó en saltar de su sitio intentando arrebatarle el móvil, sus jacks viajaron hacia el móvil de la joven con antigravedad pero rápidamente se vio detenida por Yaoyorozu junto a Mina que la jalaron por los hombros obligándola a retroceder.

—¡Y enviar!—Y el mensaje se fue…

Mientras tanto, en la recamara de Deku.

—¡Eso es trampa Shoji!—Mineta intentaba superar al joven de múltiples brazos en un juego de combate, como era típico los chicos tenían esas noches de videojuegos donde solo se la pasaban diciendo tonterías y riendo un buen rato. Claro que consideraban ciertamente ilegal que el Mezo utilizara sus seis manos al jugar.

—Deja de lloriquear, Mineta—Dijo una boca surgida de sus extremidades, mientras comenzaba a usar otra de estas para hacerle cosquillas y por ende distraerlo más.

—¡Si pierdes sigo yo!—Kirishima saltó al instante que ya era su turno de retar al campeón indiscutido de la noche.

Midoriya sonreía al ver la escena, sin dudarlo le gustaba el ambiente que se formaba con sus compañeros y amigos de Academia, algo que no pudo experimentar en sus años de escuela media.

—¿Pasa algo Midoriya-san?—Y a pesar de toda la camaradería del mundo, Iida no podía dejar de llamarle por su apellido.

—Te ves serio—Irónico que lo dijera el más serio del grupo: Todoroki Shouto.

—Eh, si, si estoy bien—Soltó una risa nerviosa, típico en él—No es nada, sólo—Entonces sintió su móvil vibrar, sin más se excusó antes de leer el mensaje enviado por la chica de sus sueños—Uh...—Entonces alzó la mirada, saliendo del baño venia el motivo del mensaje recibido.

—…¿Que?—Alzó una ceja el rubio, extrañado de tener un tercio de miradas pues Shouto y Tenya por igual habían leído el mensaje.

" _Necesitamos saber si a Kaminari-san le gusta Kyoka-chan._

 _Preguntale tras marcarme despistadamente para poder escucharle_

 _Te amare por siempre si lo haces (Símbolos de corazones)"_

—Nada—Respondieron los tres, mientras de fondo Mineta era levantado por Kirishima demandando el control del videojuego.

—Ustedes son raros—Se carcajeo de decirlo, sin duda lo eran pero le caían bien.

—Oye, Kaminari—Todoroki iría directo a la yugular, como era típico en el. Mientras tanto la llamada conectaba con Ochako que rápidamente la acepto, puso el micrófono en silencio y activo el altavoz.

—¡No!—Jirou grito tratando de zafarse del agarre contrario, de hacer algo para evitarlo pero no podría con la fuerza de sus compañeras por más que intentara...Además, Hagakure se le sentó encima de la barriga para hacer aún más peso.

—¿Que opinas de?—Antes que pudiera completar la pregunta Midoriya le tapó la boca con ambas manos.

—¡De las chicas de nuestra clase!—Soltó de golpe, era lo mejor despistar un poco la pregunta.

—¿De nuestra clase? ¿Porque quieres saber eso?—Esto sí que era extraño...En especial porque seguía abrazado de Todoroki.

—Eh...Po...Porque...—Maldición, no era bueno para eso de inventar cosas, trato de pensar en algo lógico lo más rápido posible pero entonces el mitad y mitad se descubrió la boca al quitar las manos ajenas de encima suyo.

—Porque Iida tiene atracción por una compañera, deseamos saber si tu te sientes atraído por ella—Increíblemente el joven Icy Hot invento una mentira creíble y su tono sereno la hizo sonar aún más.

—¡Ah, eso!—Se carcajeó mientras Ingenium se ponía rojo hasta las orejas, iba a debatir pero un golpe al costado de Midoriya bastó para callarlo.

—Eh...Si...Eso—Carraspeo, el de cabello verde le debía una y una muy, muy grande por esto.

—¿Y quien es?—Maldición, ¿No se suponía que las personas rubias eran tontas y se creen todo?

—Eh...—Mentiras, debían decir mentiras y muy buenas muy pronto—...No deseo decírtelo hasta confirmar que no sientes atracción por ninguna de nuestras compañeras, de esta manera si de la persona de quien me siento atraído es de tu gusto, no le seguiré más y evitar un problema contigo rompiendo el Código—Las chicas en la otra habitación parpadearon confundidas.

—¿El código?—Pregunto Ochako.

—Ya sabes, el codigo de los Bros—Las palabras de Mina alzaron más dudas que responderlas—…¿Bros antes que zorras? ¿Nunca le quitaras la novia a un bro? ¿Que acaso soy la única que sabe estas cosas?—Sus compañeras eran unas desamparadas en cuanto a hombres, sonidos de realización ante la explicación.

—Pues, si me preguntas...—Kaminari volvió a hablar, haciendo que todas pusieran su atención en el móvil nuevamente—Dudo que te guste la misma chica que a mi, asi que no es problema—Un cubetazo de agua helada para Jirou ¿Acaso Kaminari estaba enamorado de alguien más? Quizá por eso decia que jamas saldria con ella en la vida—¿Quien es? ¿Es Hagakure? Porque Shoji quiere con ella—Sonidos de sorpresa total.

—¡Oye!—Esa distracción del Pentacampeón de "Lucha Callejera 12: La venganza de Bison" bastó para que un Kirishima salvaje le quitará al fin la corona.

—¡Hahahaha! ¡Victoria para Red Riot!—Se alzó orgulloso de su gran logro—¡Kirishima, Kirishima!—Se auto alabo mientras alzaba los brazos, subiendo y bajando una y otra vez.

—¡Oh, vamos, es más que obvio! ¡No le quitas los!—Comenzó a contar con el dedo indice—¡Ocho ojos de encima!—El rubio pego una risotada.

—Hablas demasiado para el hombre que ha invitado a salir a todas las chicas del curso menos a la que le gusta—Silencio sepulcral.

—...—Mineta abrió la boca, iba a decir algo burlón, iba a gritar mientras reía por ese épico "Burn" pero fue tan masivo, tan duro el golpe que su sentido de la comedia colapso en una implosión sobre sí mismo—Creo que olvide como reír—Se tomó la barriga, era extraño.

—…¿Quieres hielo para esa quemadura?—Todoroki no era de hacer bromas, pero esa situación vaya que lo ameritaba.

—...Esas son palabras de pelea—Se arremango las mangas imaginarias, camino hacia el gigantón como si de hecho pudiera vencerlo en cuerpo a cuerpo.

—Tu empezaste, yo solo lo seguí—Ahora todos recordaban porque Shouji no debía de hablar mucho.

Midoriya debía de hacer algo, Iida estaba en demasiado shock para responder, Todoroki era...Bueno, Todoroki así que seguro no haría nada al respecto por lo que todo dependía de él: Era momento de ser heroe.

—Espera, ¿De quien está hablando Shouji-san?—Cambió de tema completamente OP por parte del cabello verdoso, los aludidos voltearon en su dirección.

—¿No es obvio? ¿Quien es la única chica que Kaminari no ha invitado a salir de nuestro grupo?—Silencio sepulcral.

—...Bueno, ya, joder, es Jirou ¿Okay? Me gusta Jirou—Se cruzó de brazos el rubio, se le había subido el color al rostro y odiaba que eso pasara.

Mientras tanto, en la otra habitación se escucho como azotaba una res contra el suelo.

—¿Que? ¿Jirou? ¿Kyouka Jirou? ¡¿La machorra?!—Mineta salió de su shock anterior solo para entrar en uno nuevo.

—Si, esa Kyouka, ¿Algún problema?—Alzo la ceja con cierto disgusto del pronombre usado contra la chica que le gustaba.

—Viejo, ella es fea como una patada en los testículos—El sabia de eso último pues la susodicha le dio varias con sus pesadas botas—¿Porque rayos te gustaría la chica más fea del grupo? ¡Si tenemos un salón lleno de bellezas! ¡Tanto usar tu Quirk te fundio el cerebro!—No le salto encima solo porque podría electrocutarlo.

—Bueno, disculpame princesa, pero no es mi culpa sentirme atraído por ella ¿Sabes? Es su culpa por tener esa cara tan linda, tener esa personalidad genial—Mientras tanto Jirou ya no podía consigo misma—…¡Y tiene un trasero!—Hizo la cara hacia atrás como si estuviera babeando.

Carcajadas por el comentario, eso sonaba mucho más al joven rubio.

—Hablo en serio, ella me gusta mucho...De poder yo le haria de todo, una y otra vez, hasta volverme polvo—Mas risas...Hasta que Midoriya recordó un detallito chiquitito, chiquitito pero que era muy importantito.

—Eh, Ka-Kaminari-san—Trató de salvarle la vida.

—Hablo en serio, toda la noche, todo el dia, joder, lo haría en la habitación de cada alumno de este dormitorio sin pensarlo dos veces—Pobre tonto.

—Kaminari—Ahora fue Todoroki que recordó ese detallito también.

—Y no me importaría que me golpee, llamadme masoquista pero me encantaria que me diera una bofetada mientras estuviéramos haciéndolo, que me jalara del cabello y me rasguñara la espalda—Las hormonas eran fuertes en este.

—Kaminari-san—Iida trato, pero por igual fallo.

—Y no saben lo frustrante que es, ¿Quieren saber el significado de tortura? Llegar a su recamara un sábado, que la maldita te reciba en esos ajustados shorts suyos y su top de pijama y te diga "Oh, claro, pasa" como si no fuera nada mientras tu te aguantas las ganas de pegarla contra el muro y darle un millón de voltios hasta rockear, su, mundo—Chocó su palma al finalizar cada una de las últimas tres palabras para acentuar estas.

—¡Kaminari!—Fue ahora el coro, debían detenerlo...Aunque bueno, ya era muy tarde.

—¡¿Que?!—Frente a él ahora estaba la pantalla del móvil de Izuku...Móvil que indicaba la llamada de más de 20 minutos—...Es una broma ¿No?—

—...No, Ochako-san está en una pijamada con las chicas y—

Entonces Denki sintió lo que era el verdadero terror, al principio pensó que solo Uraraka sabía sobre lo que acababa de decir...Solo significaba una cosa…

—...Ustedes...Están…¡Muertos!—Electricidad comenzó a manar de todos su cuerpo, iba a matarlos a todos, a todos y cada uno de ellos.

—No, no ¡No, espera!—Midoriya pegó el salto hacia atrás.

—¡Calma compañero Kaminari!—Iida no se quería quedar tampoco.

—Kaminari, trata de enfriar tus ideas antes que hagas algo de lo que todos nos arrepentiremos—Todoroki estaba casi seguro que podría derrotarlo...Pero el coraje era un potenciador tremendo.

—¡Un billón de!—Estaba por liberar todo lo que llamaba poder hasta que algo llamo su atención...La de el y la de todos.

—¡KA!—Temblor—¡MI!—Temblor—¡NA!—Temblor doble—¡RI!—Estaba muerto, estaba más que muerto.

—...Si sobrevivo a esto, dense por muertos—Tragó saliva, se fajó los pantalones (en sentido figurado) y camino hacia la puerta, todos le vieron como como un heroe...Un heroe muerto.

Salió al pasillo principal que conectaba los dormitorios masculinos con la sala común, al final de este...Kyouka Jirou, la chica que tan fervientemente descubrió minutos atrás. Cerro la puerta, no quería que vieran como lo hacen pedazos hasta no dejar molécula alguna de su ser.

—Denki...—Joder que le había llamado por su nombre, esto se pondría en verdad mal. Camino hacia el, cada paso prácticamente hacía temblar el suelo bajo ellos.

—Kyo, pue-puedo explicarlo—No, no podía en realidad sin sonar como un pelmazo.

—Anda—Se le paró delante, lo cogió de la camiseta haciendo que se pegara contra el muro ante que sus Jacks lo tomaran por el cuello en un asfixiante agarre—Explicamelo, explicame como vas a, y cito tus malditas palabras, "Rockear-mi-mundo"—Era más que obvio no tenía defensa contra ese argumento.

—…¿Quieres saber cómo?—Una sonrisa ladina a pesar de la asfixia demostraba la capacidad del chico para sobrevivir al dolor y mantener su actitud a pesar de todo.

—¡No estoy para juegos Kaminari!—Lo azotó contra el muro, para ser tan enana tenía demasiadas fuerzas—¡Primero me incitas, luego te burlas de mi diciendo que jamás saldrías conmigo y ahora dices todas esas estupideces! ¡¿Que carajo quieres de mí?!—Era difícil saber si estaba dolida o enojada a este punto.

—…¿Que? ¿Cuando dije que jamas saldria contigo?—Parpadeo y entonces, chiste a propósito, se encendió la bombilla en su cerebro—¿Acaso lo que le dije a Tokoyami?...¡Mujer, hablaba que tu jamás saldrías conmigo!—Ahora fue el turno de la chica para quedar congelada, ¿Acaso el?

—Tu...¿Que?—Trato de hablar pero ahora él fue quien le sujetó por las muñecas obligándola a soltar su camiseta.

—Le dije eso a Tokoyami porque yo se que una chica tan genial como tu jamas saldria conmigo, ¿Te has visto a ti misma? Eres super cool, eres guapa, tienes un Quirk genial, eres inteligente ¡Eres demasiado para mi!—Ahora él la empujaba hacia la pared contraria en el pasillo, la pego contra esta viéndole a los ojos—¿Te preguntas porque he invitado a salir a otras chicas y a ti no? ¡Es porque eres inalcanzable para un pobre diablo como yo!—Esos ojos amarillentos suyos estaban radiantes con sinceridad, ella sabía bien de eso.

—Tu...Tu…¡Maldito!—Apretó más el agarre de su cuello antes de pegarle una sonora cachetada, tan fuerte que le hizo girar el rostro, el chico no tardó en voltear devuelta hacia ella.

—¡Oye, no tenias porque!—Y entonces pasó...Ella lo beso, pero no fue un beso tierno ni mucho menos sino que prácticamente le mordía los labios en cada oportunidad, pasión desmedida impropia de la chica mientras le saltaba encima abrazando sus caderas con las piernas para mantenerse a la altura, le tomó dos punto tres segundos a Denki el reaccionar, pero su cerebro de bateria solo pudo hacer una cosa: Responder, responder instantáneamente ese salvaje beso contrario que a pesar de ser ligeramente doloroso por la brusquedad y falta de experiencia de la contraria le estaba encantando más de lo que debería.

Se separaron del beso, o mas bien ella lo hizo jalando del cabello con ambas manos. Sus respiraciones agitadas, jadeos constantes y ojos cargados de pasiones desconocidas hasta esas fechas…¿Que carajo acababa de pasar?

—...Vamos a tu recamara—¡Y entonces Kyouka dijo las palabras mágicas! El muchacho no hizo sino aferrarse a ella, o más bien a sus asentaderas, como si fueran la vida misma.

—¡Encantado!—Ella le callo entonces de un beso, era demasiado gritón y debían guardar las apariencias...Maldito tonto, estaba loca por el.

Hay muchas versiones de lo que ocurrió esa noche, los chicos cuentan que Kaminari fue masacrado a golpes y la estridente música rock de fondo solo estaba para ocultar sus gritos de dolor, las chicas decían que Kyouka simplemente se calmó y terminaron escuchando música toda la noche...Pero hubo una persona que sí supo lo que pasó.

—¡Joder Pikachu, son las malditas cuatro de la mañana apaga esa puta mier!—Katsuki Bakugo no era alguien a quien quisieras molestar, su temperamento era tan corto como Mineta y eso era mucho decir. Ya hacía tres horas y media que ese vendaval de Rock pesado se había dejado escuchar en todo el dormitorio, los otros estudiantes estaban en sus respectivas desveladas por lo que nadie le perturbó la música más de lo debido ¿Pero al joven Katsuki? El no toleraría esas tonterías en su única maldita noche de descanso.

—¡Bakugo!—Fue el grito unísono, la música se cortó de golpe mientras la escena frente al de explosivo Quirk se dejaba ver...Denki estaba sobre la cama con Jirou encima suyo, la sabana les cubría de las caderas hacia abajo pero era jodidamente obvio por la desnudez de sus torsos, los Jacks de la chica estaban alrededor del cuello ajeno, apretando de forma bastante firme...Tenían los rostros rojos, la espalda del chico mostraba rasguños bastante profundos, tambien parecia que la cama había sido su último objetivo pues todo el lugar estaba hecho un desastre.

—…¿Que clase de puteria sadomasoquista es esta?...—

Y el resto...El resto es historia…


End file.
